Alice Upside Down
Alice Upside Down is a film adaptation of the Alice series written by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor. The film was shot at Bishop DuBourg High School in St. Louis, Missouri, USA. Screened in limited cinema in 2007, it was released wide straight-to-DVD on July 29, 2008. In North America, it airs on Starz Kids & Family, but in the early years, it was on demand. In Latin America, the movie was shown on Disney Channel. The film's plot centers around Alice, an 11 year old girl starting the sixth grade at a new school. This is a coming-of-age story. starred in as Pamela Jones. Plot Alice McKinley (Alyson Stoner) is an 11-year-old girl who is facing many challenges. Her mother Marie died when she was young, so she never really got to know her. She lives with her brother Lester (Lucas Grabeel) and her father, Ben (Luke Perry). Then they move to a new house, and the neighbors Elizabeth (Parker McKenna Posey) and her mother introduce themselves. The next day Alice goes to school with Elizabeth, and tells her she's really nervous. She runs into a guy Patrick (Dylan McLaughlin) whom she accidentally walked in on. They line up to find their teachers, and Alice really hopes she's in Miss Cole's (Ashley Drane) class. But instead she winds up with the evil Mrs. Plotkin (Penny Marshall) who gives her a hard time. Alice tries out for a play Miss. Cole's class is directing, and really wants the princess role. But she can't really sing that well, and her arch rival Pamela (Bridgit Mendler) gets the part instead. And Alice lands the role of a frog. Pamela hasn't been very nice to Alice ever since she came to school. Such as telling her secret about Patrick, and trying to steal Elizabeth away, and embarrassing Alice at a restaurant. Alice tells her dad and brother about it, but they tell her that she could never really sing. Her dad opens a new shop, and Alice tries to hook her dad and Miss Cole up, but her dad says she is too young for him. Then her dad starts dating a new girl, Kelly, and Alice is afraid her father will marry her. On top on that, Alice sneaks downstairs one night and see her father and Kelly kissing, and it really hurts her. Their father's sister, Aunt Sally (Ann Dowd) and her husband come to visit. Their father finds Aunt Sally tedious, because she thinks they can't take care of themselves. As they're preparing, Alice finds a video of her mother, and later watches the video. But her father reprimands her, saying that those videos were private. Back at school, Alice slowly begins to bond with Mrs. Plotkin, and finds that she isn't the witch everyone thinks she is. And she finds out that Miss Cole isn't the all-together person she appears to be, and finds it's all an illusion. The night of the play, Alice accidentally tears down the set, and everyone is upset at her, even Miss Cole. They tell her to leave, but Mrs. Plotkin is right there to help her though. After the play, everyone apologizes, even Pamela. At the end of the movie, Pamela and Alice are friends, Patrick asks Alice out, which leads to her having a daydream about her and Patrick kissing, and Lester is seen playing with his band, the Naked Nomads. Category:Filmography